beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominic Rook
Dominic Rook,' '''usually known as' Mr. Rook', was a mysterious man who worked for a mysterious organisation known as the "Men in Grey". Mr. Rook presumably is a psychic. He could feel Alex's presence as a ghost, after she had died. He also knew directly where she stood and looked her into the eyes. Biography 'Series 4 Little is known about these people or Mr. Rook himself except for the fact that he works for them. He went down to the basement of a nightclub to collect the body of Alex Millar after she was attacked by Vampires to cover it up with a group of colleagues. He somehow knew, despite her being a ghost, that Alex was in the room. He is later seen asking for the phone of a girl who was at the nightclub when Tom (in his werewolf form) attacked people. The girl had filmed it on her phone and Mr. Rook went to her house to retrieve the phone, and explains that he covers up the shenanigans of supernatural beings and that he doesn't work for them, he works for humans. He then went to his base in the forest where Arthur was archiving things. He added the delivery into a load of empty boxes on shelves and it is revealed that these people have been following the antics of our heroes for a long time including such cases as the Box Tunnel 20 Massacre, the Kemp/Jaggat Facility and both of the hospitals that they have worked at. Series 5''' Rook first approaches Hal while he is applying for a position at the Barry Grand Hotel. He proposes that Hal rally the remaining vampires left in disarray after the death of the Old Ones and coerce them into striking a peace accord with Humanity through the 'Men in Grey'. Hal declines the offer despite being bribed with a flask of blood. It is revealed later than the government intends to shut down Rook's organisation due to high running costs, much to the horror of Rook. While overseeing a clean-up operation after a vampire attack at an office, Rook stabs the manager in the eye with a pen when he threatens to go to the press with the knowledge of vampires. Attempting to justify his department's existence, Rook has attempted to create problems to prove the danger posed by the supernatural, such as allowing new vampire Crumb to be in the same room as his family - Crumb subsequently killing them while Rook videotaped it- and attempting to set up a situation where werewolf Bobby would kill everyone in the Barry Grand Hotel (Albeit manipulated by the enigmatic Captain Hatch), but both plans backfired, the supervising minister not regarding the 'footage' of Crumb's attack as sufficient evidence and Tom and Hal managing to contain Bobby before he could hurt anyone. He then attempts to use Natasha- a girl he rescued from a vampire nest as a child- to provoke conflict between Tom and Hal, but Natasha swiftly realises that neither man is the monster Rook 'wants' them to be, later admitting to Alex that Rook's attempts to justify his funding have always failed because the trinity were there to 'put out the fires'. Later on, Rook meets up with Hal, Tom and Alex, and tries to justify his collaboration with Captain Hatch to provoke the three of them into action, but they depart to deal with Hatch when they learn that he intends to hijack the Emergency Broadcast System. His department funding apparently restored by Alistair, Rook uses a sniper to kill Captain Hatch, but the Devil escapes and takes Rook's body, confronting the Trinity and revealing his identity after he accidentally automatically responded to Alex's rant. Although the Devil prepared to torture the Trinity, they were able to complete the blood ritual, Rook regaining control of his body as the Devil attempted to flee the house long enough to ask Hal to kill him to stop the Devil. The Devil returned to Rook's body and Hal staked him, killing them both while restoring Hal, Tom and Alex to their human states. This has been shown to be another illusion created by the Devil. Trivia *Rook mentioned in ''The Last Broadcast ''that he was abused by his father as a child and when his father died, he urinated on his corpse. Gallery MrRookPie.jpg Rook-arthur-warehouse1.jpg|Mr. Rook in the archives. MenInGreyBeingHuman.jpg|Mr. Rook and the Men in Grey. MartinPenInEye.jpg|Mr. Rook stabs Martin in the eye with a pen. Category:BBC Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Being Human BBC Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Men in Grey Category:Dead Category:Deceased Category:BBC Humans Category:Recurring Character BBC Category:Recurring Character Category:Main Character Category:Main Character BBC Category:Psychics Category:Psychics BBC